


Let me know you

by Ashipperofeverything



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashipperofeverything/pseuds/Ashipperofeverything
Summary: Kara always thought Lena’s eyes spoke louder than she ever could, she could see her insecurities and sadness on them, thoughts bottled up for longer than it was healthy and just… loneliness. It broke Kara’s heart, she deserved better and she would make sure nobody else made her feel that way again.“Please just… Let me know you, let me decide”“Okay”





	1. Chapter 1

She’s heard many rumors on her 5 years at Hogwarts.

She’s heard everything about that sixth year Ravenclaw who ended up bold after one of her experimental potions exploded on her face and about those Gryffindor who teamed up with Peeves to wreck the trophy room just to make Filch angry.

There’d been rumors about her too, apparently, she dated James Olsen, a sixth year Gryffindor and one of her best friends. She found out about it when she spotted a frightened, puzzled James cornered on the hall with Alex giving him the shovel talk, he didn’t have a clue what she was talking about and when Kara finally made her explain they found out why Lucy was being mean to Kara and why James attempts on ask her out didn’t work out.

But those rumors were ages ago, normally, they ended within a week or so but not for _her_.

_Lena Luthor._

There were so many rumors about her in the five years that she’s been on Hogwarts that it must be a record. The majority of them were about her family, specifically her brother and how she might be just as crazy and evil as him, even though she seemed like a quiet girl so far ( _“Just like Lex did” said James bitterly_ ) but, even though those rumors were running around way before she even came to school, what really impressed everyone was her undeniable beauty.

When her name was called on the Sorting Ceremony Kara was happily seated with her new House on the Hufflepuff table and the massive whispering made her rise her head above the other students to see what was all the fuss about.

“She’s Lena Luthor” said a girl, impressed, on the other side of the table “bet you 10 galleons she’s in Slytherin like her brother” she added looking at a chubby boy at her left and he joined the bet enthusiastically.

Kara searched for the girl at the front of the Great Hall but it was difficult to see over the curious heads that wanted to take a look just like her. When she finally found her, she was left speechless.

At the stool was a pale girl with long, dark hair and brilliant green eyes, she gave a regal aura with her cool and collected attitude even though everyone was loudly whispering about her.

 _‘She’s so beautiful’_ was the only thing that she could think of. She’s heard what her brother did but those things didn’t cross her mind when all she could think of were those eyes that spoke louder than all the students on the Great Hall.

The Sorting Hat seated for a good five minutes on her head and, lastly, it shouted “Ravenclaw!” and everyone came back to reality and started clapping loudly, the Ravenclaws more than anyone, and she walked slowly to her new House, a weird look on her face that was quickly masked with a neutral expression, smiling politely to the few faces who welcomed her, far too polite to be an 11-year-old.

After that her presence was noted everywhere, students, professors and even ghosts were impressed by her beauty and, later on, by her intelligence. There wasn’t a class where she didn’t gain points for her house and even though she didn’t always raise her hand, some teachers loved to hear her clever answers when nobody else could.

Her spell weakened by the years and, although it still remained sometimes, the students seemed to forget about her, even now that stress was washing over them all with upcoming exams and homework. It was precisely under this stress that Kara found herself running to the library for information on The Goblin Rebellions for her History of Magic class in 20 minutes. She was so focused on getting there as fast as possible that she didn’t notice a moving pile of books going the other way, just as she turned the corner.

With a loud noise, the books were knocked to the floor, but, luckily, something soft protected her landing. She didn’t realize at first that the soft thing was in fact a girl until she let out a pained sound.

Kara didn’t expect a pair of green eyes looking up at her with an amused grin and raised eyebrow, the same ones that took her breath away on her first year.

“Are you planning on getting off of me anytime soon or should I start my homework here while you decide?” amusement was clear in her voice too and the fact that Kara spent an embarrassing amount of time watching her lips move made all this situation even more awkward.

“S-Sorry” she said getting up in a second, already feeling the heat going to her cheeks. She extended a hand to help Lena up too. In that moment, her brain decided to go have a quick quidditch match because no words were coming out of her mouth, instead she opened and closed it like a fish out of the water.

She didn’t wait for an answer though, and, with a delicate swift of her wand, all her books were piled on her arms again and followed her last path after a wink and another amused grin.

Kara stood there, unable to move. _‘Did she… did she just wink at me?’_ She only got out of her little trance when a hand appeared on her face.

“Are you alright?” Said Alex, switching glances between her and Lena’s retreating silhouette “why are you standing here?”

“I-I’m…” but Lena was still on her mind and all the rumors about someone in her family being a Veela made total sense now because that’s the only reasonable answer. How can someone be _that_ beautiful?

“Don’t fool yourself, she may be beautiful but she’s still a Luthor” said Alex with a reprimanding look. She didn’t notice she said it out loud, thankfully she just scolded her instead of messing with her because… “I’ll tell James to take a picture of her to drool over, now get a move on”

Yep, she was screwed now.

* * *

 

“Maybe _Lena_ can help you with…”

“Stooooop!” said Kara finally.

It’s been four days since her encounter with the brunette and Alex had told their friends all about it. Of course, they didn’t pass the opportunity to tease her merciless every moment they could, Winn gave her a knowing look every time Lena answered a question, James offered to take a picture of her but Kara refused, Lucy waved at Lena every time she was close to them (apparently, they knew each other) and Alex and Maggie wiggled their eyebrows whenever Lena was mentioned.

“I do not have a crush on her!” she said and everyone went silent.

“On who?” said a voice behind her. It didn’t take long to figure out who she was, mainly because the amused looks on her friends’ faces.

“Hey, Lena!” said Winn at her right, turning around to greet her, not bothering to hide his excitement. He always talked about her and her intelligence ever since she managed to make his Nintendo DS work inside the castle on our first year “how’s your essay going?” he said casually, like he wasn’t talking to a real goddess.

“Actually, I have a few questions if you don’t mind” she said politely. She was so collected and calm in comparison to Kara who didn’t dare to look behind her, her face blushing rapidly and avoiding her friends’ teasing grins.

“Not at all, come sit with us” and he made space at his right. Kara thanked him mentally because she's pretty sure she would've done something stupid if she was that close to her again. 

They started talking, to everyone’s surprise, about Muggle science. She seemed so interested and fascinated about it, he eyes were shining and a little smile was appearing on her lips, it was really mesmerizing and suddenly her eyes looked past Winn's shoulder. The air seemed to leave her lungs and her face heated up again, her fork, full of food, froze midway to her mouth and all she could do was stare at those green eyes who were looking right at her, _through her_.

“It’s rude to stare” whispered Maggie at her left and apparently Lena heard it too because she smiled and turned her attention to Winn again, nodding and adding some things to whatever he was talking about.

When they stopped talking the Great Hall was almost empty. She thanked Winn and made her way to the door but when she passed by Kara she turned around and said a quick “See you, Kara” with another wink and a little wave and this time she let her fork, still full of food, fall on her robes.

“Such a charmer, Little Danvers” said Maggie once Lena passed the doors “just like your sister”

“Excuse me?” said Alex and the offended look on her face made everyone laugh harder “I never made a fool of myself in front of you!”

“Oh, so you crashed against a tree to charm me?” Winn was crying with laughter and James was hitting the table repeatedly, clutching his stomach “That bloody nose really did the trick, though”

“Shut up” Alex said before kicking Winn from under the table and pinching Jimmy on the arm, both going from laughter to pained complains.

* * *

 

An entire week passed before she crossed paths with Lena again, this time she wasn’t alone though, Alex and Lucy where with her enjoying a sunny day outside the castle. They were peacefully sitting under a tree near the Great Lake, watching the movements of the Giant Squid when they heard them.

“Come on, Luthor” said a male voice, his tone making the three girls frown “Just a kiss and we’ll leave you alone” and that was enough to make them follow the voice and, hopefully, kick that boy’s ass.

They got to another tree nearby and saw a group of seven fifth years around Lena, some of them had Lena’s book and others were just watching with cold eyes and cruel smiles. A tall boy with dark, black hair, tanned skin and blue eyes was walking slowly closer to Lena and she just stood there and _smiled._

“You really want all this audience?” she said softly, smirking and raising an eyebrow, looking around her at the other guys. Kara then noticed that the tall boy was holding his wand and another one was poking from his robe’s pocket, probably Lena’s. The younger Luthor walked closer to him and put a hand on his chest, straightening his tie “Wouldn’t it be better if we were alone and in a much private place?” she said on a purr and it made Kara’s blood boil with something she didn’t quite understand.

Everyone went silent for a moment, all the boys were flushed and open-mouthed, the tall jerk was now staring in awe at the girl in front of him, frozen. Apparently, his game wasn’t going like he planned but definitely better than he hoped.

Kara broke the moment when she started walking angrily toward them, avoiding Alex and Lucy’s grasps. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was going to do because it seemed like Lena _wanted_ to be with this guy too but she couldn’t help it, something inside of her twisted and all she wanted was to get him away from her.

Before she could reach them though, Lena took the wand from the boy’s pocket and, with quick, silent movements, all the boys’ mouths disappeared. Some of them touched their faces frantically, others opened their eyes wide open but stayed frozen on their place and the tall boy raised his wand, pointing it at Lena with furious blue eyes.

“What are you going to do?” she said, amusement clear in her voice while she picked up her books from the floor “you are too stupid for nonverbal spells” he stood there thunderstruck, with his wand still raised, watching Lena chuckle at them and walk away, wondering what the hell just happened.

“Hey, Kara” Lena said, finally noticing the three girls unmoving, staring at her “guess you came to my rescue?” she said and just then Kara noticed she had her wand on her hand. Kara looked between Lena and the retreating silhouette of the boys, running to the castle.

“Uh… yes, but… you did pretty well there” Kara said, surprising everyone, even herself, because that was the first time she actually managed to _say something_ to the dark-haired beauty.

“I had to learn to defend myself at a very young age” she said like it was nothing, like she didn’t just hint a bit of her, seemingly, mistreated life. Suddenly images of a young Lena filled her mind, people insulting her and cursing her on the hallways, and she then realized they were _actual memories_ of Lena’s first years at Hogwarts. She remembered mean comments on the Great Hall, jokes on class and even encounters like the one with these boys.

 _Why didn’t I do anything then?_ She reprimanded herself on her mind. _Why nobody helped her? Was it always like this?_

She didn’t notice when they stopped bullying her.

Apparently, they still did sometimes.

“That was a good one, Luthor” said Lucy resting a hand on Kara’s shoulder, she knew she was smiling without even looking at her, too busy trying to read Lena but it was pointless “you’ll have to teach me that, it’ll come handy”

And with that their connection (at least Kara felt like there was one) was interrupted. They made their way to the castle together, Lucy and Lena joking around. Alex seemed deep in thought, just like Kara, and came back to the real world when Lena said goodbye.

Lucy said goodbye a moment later to meet with Jimmy, and Kara and Alex went to their respective Common Rooms in utter silence.

From that moment on they started to notice more thing about Lena, like how she was always alone with at least one book near her or the looks full of hate or lust she received on the halls. She talked to some boys and girls but it seemed forced and fake and she always ended up walking away.

“Is she always like this?” Kara asked Winn one day. He must know something, they’re on the same House after all.

“Like what?” He said, not looking at her, eyes scanning the book on his hand but knowing exactly who was troubling her friend's mind

“Alone”

“Oh” he lowered the book “Well… everyone kind of… fears her a little” he said nervously, not making eye contact.

“Why?”

“You know what her brother did, Kara” he said with a sigh “no one wants to be related, in any way, to that family”

“Well, they’re stupid!” and that made him finally look at her, after all, she didn’t insult people often, not even Snape “that was decades ago!”

“Six years ago” he clarified.

“Whatever” she huffed “they’re still stupid and you know what? I’m going to invite her to sit with us on the Great Hall today” at that Winn laughed and Kara stared at him.

“Good luck with that” a frown appeared on her forehead “you barely breath when she’s close, I don’t think you can actually invite her without dying”

She survived, though.

After a long ramble about the importance of food and all the different kinds they could eat together ( _together as in all of us, all my friends, not just the two of us hahaha that would be awkward… not because I don’t like you! I really like you I just… I mean… Not_ like you _like you but, hahaha)._ Yeah, it was stressful and she was sure she made a complete fool of herself but Lena had smiled at her in agreement and she would be at their table at any moment now.

“Could you stop moving?!” hissed Alex, Kara’s leg was bouncing up and down. Before she could answer a cold hand was on her shoulder and, seconds later, said person was sitting beside her.

“Could you guess the knocker’s riddle?” asked Winn as greeting and Lena just laughed and nodded. 

“Yass” he said and started eating again.

After that it was a little tense. James was ok with teasing her but never thought Kara would actually ask her to sit with them, one thing was mocking his best friend but to hang out with a Luthor was an entirely different thing, he was tense and frowning, giving quick glances at Lena every few minutes.

“I’m not going to curse anyone” said Lena suddenly, rolling her eyes at James, an action that made him even angrier. Everyone stopped breathing at that moment, waiting for Jimmy's reaction. 

“Why? Too many witnesses?” he growled and Kara sent him a warning look that he ignored completely “you brother didn’t care when he killed…”

“She’s not like her brother!” came Kara’s angry response. Everyone was looking at their table now, surprised by Kara’s raised voice.

“You don’t know her!”

“Neither do you!”

“Stop” said Lena calmly “I’ll just go” and without making eye contact with any of them, she made her way to the door, Kara following close behind.

They didn’t wait for them to get out of the Great Hall to start whispering, all eyes on them and suddenly Kara was angry, not just at James, but at the entire school for making Lena feel like this, like it wasn't worth to try, she could feel Lena's hopeless.

She was almost jogging to catch up with Lena who refused to slow down.

“Lena, I’m so sorry” said Kara before Lena could get to the stairs.

“I don’t need your pity” she said harshly, not even bothering to turn around, instead she kept walking up the stairs. Kara didn't know how many stairs they've walked though but when she finally spoke she was almost out of breath.

“It’s not pity! I’m… I’m angry” said Kara and they came to a stop. Kara knew this place, it was the astronomy tower, she didn’t let the fact that it was out of bounds stop her “I’m angry because they judge you because of what Lex did”

“You don’t know me, Kara” she was still giving her back to Kara, the sound of her sad voice making Kara shiver “I could be just like him”

“You’re right” she said and saw Lena’s posture straighten “but let me know you” she added and Lena turned around “you can help me with homework and I can bring you food whenever you want, we could be great friends!”

“I don’t think your friends would like that”

“Winn would be ecstatic” said Kara with a smile “He always complains we don’t understand his brilliant mind… and Alex, Maggie and Lucy think you’re badass”

“You don’t want someone like me as a friend, Kara” and she finally looked at her, those green eyes staring through her soul.

Kara always thought Lena’s eyes spoke louder than she ever could, she could see her insecurities and sadness on them, thoughts bottled up for longer than it was healthy and just… _loneliness._ It broke Kara’s heart, she deserved better and she would make sure nobody else made her feel that way again.

“Please just… Let me know you, let _me_ decide”

“Okay”


	2. You're not alone

“I can’t believe it” said Winn the next morning while they made their way to the Great Hall.

“Just… don’t tell anyone” said Kara with puppy eyes “Alex would kill me, she’s a prefect”

When they made it to their usual spot on the table everyone was already there. James didn’t even look up from his plate, a frown firmly in place.

“Hey!” said Winn in a squeaky voice and Kara cringed. Everyone looked at them and she could feel Alex’s eyes darting between him and Kara.

“What’s going on?” asked Alex before they could even take a seat.

“Nothing” said Winn and Kara at the same time, far too quickly to be anything but suspicious.

“Yeah, right” said James, finally looking at them, frown still in place. Kara was still angry at him and his sarcasm did nothing to dissipate it.

“Winn” said Alex in a menacing voice that made Winn shiver.

“Hey! That’s not fair, you know he panics!” whined Kara when Winn gave her a desperate look.

“You’re hiding something”

“No, I’m not!”

Yes, she was.

Kara wasn’t a trouble maker, she’s never, in her entire life, had detention even though Peeves made it his mission for over a year.

But last night…

She stayed at the Astronomy Tower for longer than she expected but can you really blame her after the look Lena had on her face?

They talked about meaningless things at first like Lena’s favorite books (surprisingly all from Muggle authors) and their favorite colors but when family was brought to the conversation everything turned a little more somber and although Lena didn’t give a lot of detail it was clear for Kara it wasn’t a happy one.

So, you can’t blame her for staying way past midnight and it wasn’t their fault either for them to get caught by Professor Carr. He gave them detention without asking for the explanation Kara was sure Lena already made for them and took them to their respective common rooms, Lena’s first.

Kara was so angry and not only because he gave her the first detention of her life but because she wanted to talk to Lena a little more, she didn’t want to say goodbye just yet.

“I’m going to find out sooner or later, Kara” warned Alex. Winn was staring with great interest at his plate and Alex and James were staring at her.

“I prefer later” mumbled Kara before filling her mouth with every kind of food she could fit in there.

* * *

 

Kara loved quidditch, it could even be compared to her love for food.

So, it was expected for her to be _glowing_ the day of her first quidditch match of the year. Everyone gave her little pats on the shoulder and reassuring smiles on the halls, everyone but the Gryffindors… Yes, including most of her friends.

Since Kara made it to the quidditch team as seeker on her second year, Hufflepuff’s been invincible, not a single match lost. Everyone called her Supergirl and became pretty famous at school because of it. The hero of Hufflepuff.

“We’re going to kick your ass this year, Little Danvers” said Maggie on breakfast. She had this determined look on her eyes, just like Alex.

James, Alex and Maggie were part of the Gryffindor’s team. James was the best keeper Gryffindor’s ever had after Ronald Weasley and the silent communication Alex and Maggie had was incredible, sadly, it wasn’t enough to beat Kara and her team.

“Yeah, right” said Winn beside her.

“Hey! Why do you always support _her_ and not  _us_?” asked Alex annoyed, mostly because she still couldn’t figure out what they were hiding.

“Because I made her broom” he said smiling “and I know no one can beat that”

“We could always ask Lena to do some upgrades to our brooms” said Maggie casually and everyone tensed.

It was the first time Lena was brought up to their conversations. James and Kara instantly looked at one another, having a silent fight that ended just like the ones before that one.

“I woul not accept a broom like that in my team” said James without breaking eye contact and Kara clenched her fist.

“That’s why you’re losing this year’s cup” said Kara “ _again”_ she added to annoy him even more. She knew quidditch was a sore spot for him, especially because she was the reason they haven’t won a cup in four years.

“You know what?!” he said raising his voice but at that very moment the doors of the Great Hall opened and the little gasps and cheers made everyone look at whoever just entered.

Kara froze the moment she laid eyes on her.

Lena was walking past the doors in slow motion, everyone turned their heads to look at her and several Hufflepuffs, if not all, blushed and applauded her. Kara was staring at her, Lena was in her usual uniform and her black hair was tied in a neat bun, nothing out of the ordinary there, except her scarf.

Her freaking, yellow and black scarf with the word ‘Supergirl’ on it.

She walked towards Kara and, with a hand on her shoulder, she whispered “good luck”

Kara was sure she was bright red, she could feel her face burning and she almost laughed when Lena sent a wink to James. He was fuming, his eyebrows couldn’t be closer to each other, a little flush was appearing on his cheeks and Kara could clearly see his fist get tighter around his fork.

With a last glance on Kara’s way, Lena walked slowly to the Ravenclaw’s table, smiling at every Hufflepuff who thanked her for her support or stared at her openmouthed, unable to form a coherent word.

“Were did she get that scarf?” asked Lucy once Lena was far enough.

Nobody answered but the proud smile on Winn’s face was all they needed. Kara looked at him with a little smile on her face, thanking him silently and he seemed even prouder of himself.

After that everything was a blur. She went to the quidditch pitch and laughed with her team until it was time to play. Her team was a friendly one and didn’t pass the opportunity to ask Kara about Lena with teasing smirks and she was proud to tell them she was her friend.

When the match started she almost fell off her broom when she saw a raven-haired brunette seated next to Winn, cheering along all the Hufflepuff. Her scarf was still around her neck and Kara smiled fondly. She’s never seen Lena in a quidditch match before and the fact that she was there because of her made Kara feel like she was flying without a broom and maybe that was the reason why she caught the snitch not 10 minutes after the match started.

Kara saw Alex shout with frustration and Maggie just gave her a resigned smile but Kara only had eyes for the green-eyed beauty screaming and jumping on the stands. Her cheeks were flushed and it was really comical to watch the faces of the Hufflepuffs she hugged excitedly.

Kara felt completely and utterly happy.

* * *

 

The celebration was great.

There was a lot of food, mainly because the kitchens were close but the elves really liked Kara too, so that was an extra bonus. People from all the houses were celebrating and even some Gryffindors came along, not wanting to miss the chance to drink, eat and chat.

It wasn’t Kara’s idea to sneak alcohol to the common room, it wasn’t even in anyone’s mind until a Slytherin girl, Roulette, came with a few bottles of Firewhisky, Sherry and, to the surprise of many, Gigglewater.

Kara took a moment to admire the people around her (specially a beautiful brunette) and smiled at the huge smiles everyone carried.

“Detention, huh?” asked a voice at her left and Kara turned so quickly she almost ended like Nearly-Headless Nick. It was James and he wasn’t smiling like everyone else, maybe because he didn’t drink any alcohol “Don’t look so surprised, Winn’s an easy target once he’s drunk”

“Did Alex…”

“She’s just as drunk as him” he said looking at them at the other side of the room. Winn was making some weird thing with his hands, trying to explain something to a confused Alex while Lena and Maggie laughed at something. “I told you she wasn’t…”

“Don’t” warned Kara staring at James at her side.

“Why are you so naïve, Kara?!” he replied, exasperated “don’t make the same mistake Clark did”

“She’s not Lex and I’m not Clark” and before he could say anything she walked to her friends without looking at him.

It wasn’t like Lena and Maggie were talking about something hilarious, it just seemed that the Gigglewater already affected them but, after all, Kara thanked her past self for declining that cup, because it was such an experience to see Lena laugh so freely.

She didn’t know how long she’s been staring at Lena but a sudden new presence made her look away from her and straight to Roulette’s smirk.

She was a beautiful blonde, Kara had to admit. Red lips, several earrings and a part of a snake tattoo could be seen on her leg under her too short skirt. She wasn’t just beautiful, she was _sexy_.

Roulette had a reputation for sneaking all kind of alcohol at school and because of her pure blood, muggle hater family. Kara tried to give her the benefit of the doubt but she quickly regretted it after seeing how cruel and mean she was to everyone that wasn’t a pure blood.

“It’s been a long time” she said looking directly at Lena, not even bothering to greet the people around her.

“Hello, Veronica” said Lena, all traces of joy were rapidly wiped from her face and her voice was, once more, full of that polite, fake tone.

“We should hang out some time” she said, her smirk more annoying than ever “you know… like old times” and this time she looked at Lena with predator eyes, scanning her body from head to toes. Alex choked on her drink, Winn looked perplexed and Maggie darted impressed looks between Lena and Roulette. Kara wanted to throw her to space.

“That was a long time ago” Lena answered easily.

“Exactly, we should do it again”

“It was a onetime thing, Veronica” said Lena with a little sight “get over it”

“Two times thing, if I remember correctly” her smirk grew bigger and she still refused to acknowledge the people around them “and _of course_ I remember” she gave a little sight to add emphasis and Kara clenched her fists.

She wanted to protect Lena from all these jerks who just wanted something sexual or power out of her. Kara hated it, hated them all and she would just punch her in the face if it weren’t because she knew Lena could defend herself, she wasn’t some helpless girl who needed to be saved and Kara wanted her to know that _she knows,_ she gets it, but it’s difficult to control herself when they’re looking at Lena _like that._

“Enough” Lena said sternly, raising from her seat and walking closer to Roulette “now get away from us”

She stared at Lena for five seconds, then, for the first time in the whole conversation, she stared at every one of them and then, with a last smirk, she walked away.

“So…” said Maggie after a long time of heavy silence “you and Roulette?” Alex looked at her like she was insane for asking something like that and Kara was almost sure Lena was going to pull her walls up like she always did whenever a sore subject was brought up but, instead, she just chuckled.

“Yeah” she nodded a couple of times “a year ago, nothing more than sex, don’t worry” and this time Alex spent a whole five minutes trying to recover from her coughing fit, Winn’s ears were red and Kara was speechless, something in her gut shifted uncomfortably.

After that they returned to casual conversation, nothing relevant, until the Fat Friar walked through one of the walls and warned them about Professor J’onzz coming.

“Damn him” murmured Lena while everyone hurried to hide on the dorms. Lena was the only one quick enough to hide everything from the party with a hurried wave of her wand. Kara watched mesmerized as bottles flied across the room to hide behind a desk, puddles of _something_ dried and all the food disappeared.

A tug on her sleeve from Winn made her move along with them to Kara’s room and just as her door closed she could hear Professor J’onzz enter. Everyone on the room had their ears pressed to the door or everywhere close to it and when they heard him mumble a few spells everyone stopped breathing. They knew that he could easily uncover whatever a student did to hide their mischief but Lena’s quiet chuckle comforted them and, just when they thought J’onzz would spend the night there, they heard him sigh and a door close.

Maggie was the first out, poking her head out and looking everywhere and, when she was hundred percent sure he was gone, she gave the all clear.

“We are terrible Prefects” Alex said to Maggie but instead of taking it seriously they both started giggling.

“I think that’s enough for tonight” said Winn with his eyes closed. Just like Kara before, he’s never had a detention in his life and, unlike Kara, he wouldn’t risk it for a pretty girl or a party.

* * *

The next morning was hilarious, you could see several students with dark glasses and walking like zombies, to say Kara was amused was an understatement and even though she didn’t want to see a hungover Lena she really wanted to see her beautiful, grumpy face.

Alex, Maggie and Winn were pale and grumpy, they complained about the noise of the halls and punched Kara whenever she “ _laughed too loudly”._

“I just hope Luthor is just as hungover as we are” mumbled Maggie. They were at the Great Hall for lunch, Maggie’s head was on top of the table and her arms were hanging at her sides. James and Lucy arrived a little later, both free of frowns and eye bags.

“What the hell happened to you?” asked Lucy laughing and everyone but James and Kara cringed.

“I hate quidditch” said Winn, his face hidden between his hands.

“Is that…” said Alex squinting her eyes and pointing at the Ravenclaw table “is she fucking real?!” she said this time, louder than before and everyone on the entire table hushed her.

On the Ravenclaw table was Lena, as beautiful as always, eating and reading like she didn’t party until past 3AM. Her porcelain skin was untouched, a neat bun was firmly in place and her uniform was impeccable.

“I hate her” said Maggie and Kara knew she didn’t mean it.

They all looked miserable and Kara giggled.

They forgot about Lena after a minute (Kara didn’t) and ate in silence, Winn even fell asleep. It was only when Lena took a seat beside Kara that everyone woke up from their hungover state.

“I think you need this” she said to everyone but her smile was directed at Kara. On the middle of the table was a flask with a bright purple liquid in it.

“What is that?” asked James with a frown but before he could reach for it Winn grabbed it and took a large sip from it. He stayed with his eyes closed for a couple of second.

“What did you do to him?” growled James and Lena laughed.

“Calm down, _Jimmy_ ” Kara would never admit how much fun she had whenever Lena messed with James, she loved him, he was her best friend, but it was the least he deserved for treating Lena like that.

Just when James opened his voice to shout Winn opened his eyes and in a second he was hugging Lena with all his strength. She just smiled and patted him on the back awkwardly 

“You are a goddess, Lena Luthor!" he said. His mood shifted completely from 'Hungover Winn' to 'I-ate-way-too-much-sugar Winn'

Maggie and Alex fought for the next sip and once they were free from their hungover they passed it to the other zombies on the table who mumbled something Kara thought it was a 'thank you'.

“I still hate you” said Maggie smiling at Lena.

* * *

It all happened in a blur.

She was eating breakfast when Winn chocked on his food and the next second a page of the Daily Prophet was thrusted on her face.

_‘Lillian Luthor caught as head of a pure-blood fanatic organization’_

Kara’s blood ran cold, she couldn’t understand another word past the headline but she caught phrases like _‘experimentations on Muggles’_ and ‘ _mass murderer’_.

Her first instinct was to look behind her, to the Ravenclaw's table, but the brunette she was looking for wasn’t on her usual spot. Her second instinct was to look at Alex in front of her, she read the newspaper just after Kara and she looked troubled, it wasn’t what Kara needed right now. She was about to run in search of Lena when a hand on her shoulder made her sit down again.

“Don’t you dare” said Kara firmly before James could say anything that would hurt Lena, even if she wasn’t there at the moment.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea” to Kara’s surprise James’ lips didn’t move like she expected to, nor did the voice sounded anything like him, instead it was Alex who looked at her like she was trying to protect her from a monster.

“Please tell me you’re saying that because you think she needs space and not because of…” she couldn’t say it. She couldn’t even think about it, how Lena must be feeling right now, how she needed a friend and the people who shared a month laughing and spending time with her were now thinking _‘what if she’s just like them? What if she’s just another Luthor?’_ and Kara couldn’t take Alex’s silence, Winn’s avoidance and James’ judge, not anymore.

So, she got out of James’ grip and ran to the Astronomy Tower, she hoped Lena would be there so she could hug her and tell her everything would be alright.

She wasn’t there.

Actually, it seemed like she banished.

Kara went everywhere, from the Astronomy Tower to the Ravenclaw’s common room, searched in all the bathrooms and even at the quidditch pitch and no sight form her.

It was late when she gave a final round on the seventh floor before going to sleep. It wasn’t easy, avoiding the prefects, Peeves and all the teachers that were walking around the castle, but she worked hard and made it to the only place left to look at for the thousandth time.

Nothing.

Bust just when she turned around to go back to her common room, a door appeared at her left. Kara stood still for a moment before turning her head slowly. It was a simple, wooden door, not too big but not too small either. A normal student would’ve been ecstatic to have found a new place on this big castle but all Kara could think was _‘Hey! I didn’t look for Lena there!”._

Her heart gave a big jump in her chest when she opened the door. It was a large, luxurious room full of expensive decorations that probably costed more than Kara’s life. The wooden floor was shiny and the tall, white walls made the room look even colder although the fireplace illuminated the whole room with it’s crackling fire.

Kara felt like an outsider in this cold room and she was about to go away when she saw a painting of a handsome young man on the wall. His brown hair reached his shoulder and his cold eyes shined with malice, Kara recognized him, it was Lex Luthor before his bold and crazy years. It surprised Kara how normal he looked, ignoring his arrogant attitude and sly smiles he sent her way, she even could call him charming.

She then recognized more paintings, one of the woman she saw on the newspaper that same morning and another of a tall man who looked just like Lex looked now, maybe his father.

But there were no photos or paintings of Lena, not a single one in this huge room and Kara felt sick.

“How did you find me?” said a hoarse voice from somewhere in the room. Kara followed the noise and found the silhouette of a girl seated on one of the big couches in front of the fireplace. She could recognize Lena anywhere, even with her hair loose and out of her school robes, there was something about her that called Kara.

“I was looking for you” answered Kara breathlessly, like it was the most obvious thing, like she should have known she would find her sooner or later “what is this place?” she asked while walking closer to the couch.

“Room of Requirements”

“I know, I’ve read of it” Kara was behind Lena now, not daring to touch her “but _where_ are we?”

“My house” and the cold voice that left Lena’s lips made her shiver, it was full of bad memories, Kara could tell “I don’t know why I’m here”

Kara walked around the couch and took a seat at Lena’s right. After spending a whole day without Lena, her beauty seemed to shine brighter than before, she couldn’t get used to it. Lena had her hair down and was wearing a comfy, black hoodie with blue sweatpants but what surprised Kara the most was the black cat curled on Lena’s lap, her hand caressing softly behind it’s ears.

“I didn’t know you had a cat”

“Her name’s Themis”

“She’s beautiful” murmured Kara without taking her ayes away from Lena, who was staring at the fireplace instead.

The silence filled the room but it wasn’t uncomfortable and Kara was happy to just sit there by her side. After a moment Lena took her eyes away from the fire and stared at Themis before speaking softly “Why are you here?”

Kara tried to ignore the hurt she felt at her word, they were friends, why would Lena ask something like that? Until she remembered that a month ago Lena was completely alone and maybe she still felt that way, even with all the laughter they shared and the deep conversations they had when they were alone.

“Because I’m your friend” Kara moved her hand on top of Lena’s on Themis’ head and she startled and tensed at first but she relaxed when Kara caressed her hand with her thumb “Lena, you’re not alone”

A single tear fell from her eyes but she smiled and finally looked at Kara. Her eyes were red and swollen but the hopeless look she had a month ago was slowly disappearing and with the firm hold she received as response Kara felt like she won something greater and better than any Triwizard Tournament could offer, because she took away Lena’s loneliness and brought a smile to her face, a genuine one that made the whole room light up.

“She’s not my mother” said Lena suddenly and it was the first time she brought a topic like this to the conversation, especially something this personal “My father slept with a woman on one of his work trips and my mother caught them”

“She was a Veela descendant, my biological mother... and maybe that’s why my mother hates everyone who’s not a pure-blood, maybe that’s why she’s always hated me too” she chuckled bitterly “Lex wasn’t always like that, though. He was the only one who hugged me after one of mother’s punishment and he always made silly faces to make me smile so, it was a real shock when he went all crazy. I knew he was acting weird but I decided to ignore it, I was a stupid 10 years old but I should’ve noticed” Kara was just about to say it wasn’t Lena’s fault but she didn’t stop there “As you can see my house’s ever been cold and I was a little girl, I didn’t knew the effect a Dementor could bring, so, I didn’t notice their presence in my own house until it was too late” her tone grew somber, Kara placed her other hand on Lena’s so that her hand was between both of Kara’s “I wasn’t allowed on Lex’s laboratory or anywhere near it. He experimented with Dementors, don’t know how they didn’t affect him but he was immune and they were willing to help as long as they could _eat_. Lex wanted their power to suck people’s soul from their bodies for his own benefit”

“The aurors said they found 10 muggles, 8 muggle-born and some other magical creatures like goblins and elves on his laboratory. They weren’t dead but it was worst, they lost their soul, just an empty shell” a few more tears fell from her eyes that were now staring at the fireplace again “My whole world destroyed after that, then my father died and now my mother… she was doing the same experiments Lex did, that’s what they informed me. She was the last one of my family and now she’s just like Lex”

Lena was shaking, staring blankly ahead. Kara put her arm around Lena’s shoulder and hugged her, ignoring Themis’ complain. She was crying even though Lena was the one who was hurting right now but she couldn’t help it, her heart felt like someone was crushing it.

“You’re not alone” said Kara with a fierce and convinced tone “You have us now, you have _me_ ”

“I’ll end up just as rotten as them”

“No” said Kara softly, detaching herself from Lena and trying to put all the confidence she felt cursing through her body, trying to pass it to the green-eyed beauty in front of her “You laugh at Maggie’s lame jokes and argue with Alex about nerd stuff. You have a cat with a nerdy name and, either you admit it or not, you love playing with Winn’s Nintedo” this made Lena chuckle and Kara smiled “You are warm and nothing like them, I know it, I can see it in your eyes”

Her eyes were shining with emotions, Kara could recognize most of them, and was relieved to know loneliness wasn't there. Kara felt proud.

“You gave me the chance to know you, and I do now” her voice was almost a whisper “So you’re stuck with me now. I’m not going anywhere, not now, not ever”

"Promise?" her voice was weak and insecure so Kara hugged her again, trying to make Lena's torn heart be a whole again with the force of a simple hug.

"Promise" 

Lena let her head drop on Kara’s shoulder, their hands still intertwined and a content sigh broke the silence. She could feel Lena’s smile on her shoulder and it only grew when Themis curled on Kara’s lap, purring merrily. They fell asleep on the same position, full of a warm feeling that they were sure the fireplace couldn’t provide.


End file.
